


Accidental Sterek

by azanatoslagesis



Category: sterek fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Funny Stiles, Gossip, Humor, M/M, Romance, Rumour, Sex, friends - Freeform, misanderstoods
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azanatoslagesis/pseuds/azanatoslagesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autor: BeniMaiko<br/>Traducción: azanatoslagesis</p><p>Todos creen que Stiles y Derek están saliendo.<br/>+18 | Explicit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Sterek

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Accidental Sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648145) by [BeniMaiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniMaiko/pseuds/BeniMaiko). 



> Esta es la traducción de un fic (Accidental Sterek) escrito en inglés. Lo leí y me gustó tantísimo que tuve la necesidad de traducirlo para vosotros :)  
> Muchas gracias a su autor original, BeniMaiko, por dejarme traducirlo al castellano.
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> This is the translation of a fic in English (Accdiental Sterek). When I read it, I loved it so much that I had the need of translating it to Spanish for all of you :)  
> Special Greetings for the original author -BeniMaiko- for letting me translate it to Spanish.

 

Scott dejó caer el mando de la consola sobre la cama y estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza, deshaciéndose del entumecimiento provocado por jugar al Halo contra Stiles durante horas.

-¡Ah, sí! -dijo el alfa -Mi madre me ha dicho que Derek debería venir a la cena de mañana, ya que ahora salís juntos.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Stiles girándose hacia su mejor amigo.

-Sí, ya sabes. -suspiró Scott. -Le dije que ni siquiera lo habías llevado a cenar con tu padre aún, pero insistió en que le invitara.

La boca de Stiles se abría y cerraba como si de un pez se tratara. La abría y la volvía a cerrar, terminando por abrirla.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

-Cálmate tío. -dijo Scott frunciendo el ceño hacia su amigo. -No va a hacer ningún tipo de interrogatorio paterno. De eso estoy seguro. Simplemente quiere conocer un poco mejor al chico que sale con "su otro hijo". -siguió el lobo rodando los ojos y gesticulando las comillas para indicar el afecto que tenía hacia su madre, que consideraba a Stiles como a su hermano.

-¿Qué? -preguntó por tercera vez Stiles confundido.

-En serio, hermano -siguió Scott comenzando a estar irritado -¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Por qué cree tu madre que Derek y yo estamos saliendo? -dijo Stiles sacudiendo la cabeza. -¿Por qué crees **tú** que Derek y yo estamos saliendo?

-¿En serio, Stiles? -se rió Scott. -¿No te creerías en serio que era un secreto, verdad? Todos lo sabemos.

-No estamos saliendo, Scott. -gruñó Stiles como respuesta. -Derek y yo casi no somos amigos, de hecho. Quiero decir... somos más amigos que antes, pero seguimos siendo _simplemente amigos_. -Stiles se pasó la mano por la cara. -Oh, Dios mío. ¿Todos piensan que estamos saliendo? Se va a cabrear cuando se entere de esto.

-Aham... ¿así que simplemente vas a seguir negando que sois una pareja? ¿Es así como vas a actuar? -preguntó Scott.

-Scott, Scotty. Tío. Escúchame: Derek y yo no estamos saliendo. Ni siquiera puedo... ppfffft. ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? -dijo Stiles mirando a Scott como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-Vamos. -contestó Scott sacudiendo la cabeza. -Después de la graduación, Isaac y yo os escuchamos a ti y a Derek en tu habitación.

Stiles pensó en esa tarde. Había sido hacía unos meses y le llevó unos minutos recordar por qué Derek había estado en su habitación.

_Tan pronto como todos se habían ido del patio trasero de la casa de los Stilinski, Stiles subió corriendo hacia su cuarto para relajarse con su ordenador portátil. La fiesta había sido genial, pero podría aprovechar un rato antes de ponerse a recoger._

_Stiles no se esperaba ver a Derek cogiendo una a una sus camisetas y tirándolas sobre la cama._

_-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Stiles abalanzándose para recoger las prendas que habían ido deslizándose hacia la alfombra._

_-Cora pensó que sería divertido tirarme encima el ponche de frutas. -gruñó Derek. -No quiero estar empapado y pegajoso hasta llegar a mi casa, así que te cojo una camiseta._

_-No te vale ninguna de mis camisetas. -alegó Stiles frunciendo el ceño. -Ya lo sabes._

_-Simplemente me probaré algunas, Stiles. Está bien._

-Tenía que coger prestada una de mis camisetas. -dijo Stiles se encogió de hombros -¿Cuál es el gran problema?

Scott no entendía por qué Stiles seguía intentando esconder su relación con Derek. Estaba tan claro como el agua lo que había pasado en la habitación de Stiles entre ellos.

_-Me he dejado el teléfono en el escritorio de Stilees. -Isaac se giró hacia Scott -Vamos a recuperarlo y después nos podemos encontrar con Cora y Lydia._

_-De acuerdo. -asintió Scott._

_Los dos lobos se adentraron en los alrededores de la casa donde un árbole les permitía fácil acceso hasta la ventana de Stiles en el segundo piso._

_-Escucha. -susurró Isaac alzando el brazo para parar el avance de Scott._

_-Ya te lo estoy diciendo, Derek. No va a entrar. Eres demasiado grande, así que deja de forzarlo. -se escuchaba la voz de Stiles a través de la ventana abierta._

_-Tranquilo, Stiles. Simplemente está un poco apretado, estará bien. -le tranquilizó Derek._

_-¡Lo estás dando de sí! -se quejó Stiles. -Nunca volverá a ser igual._

_Scott y Isaac se miraron horrorizados._

_-Me compraré un teléfono nuevo. -se apresuró Isaac a decir._

_Los dos chicos se alejaron corriendo de la casa de Stiles y saltaron sobre la moto de Scott. El estruendo el motor no tardó en acallar las voces de la conversación en el cuarto de Stiles._

 

-De acuertdo. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu explicación al día en el que Cora te pilló salir de la habitación de Derek, con ropa suya, después de haber pasado la noche allí. -dijo Scott ya estaba cansado de que Stiles negara lo evidente. - Y no creas que ninguno se ha dado cuenta de que habeis estado pasando mucho tiempo en su habitación últimamente. Sólo vosotros dos... sin que nadie pueda entrar... con el pestillo echado.

-No te lo puedo decir, Scott, pero no es lo que crees. -aseguró Stiles sonrojándose.

 

_-Stiles, me gustaría que te quedaras un momento. -dijo Derek acercándose a Stiles cuando una de sus reuniones de manada estaba a punto de terminar._

_Stiles esperó frente a la encimera de la cocina, mientras Derek mantenía su oreja contra la puerta, escuchando al resto de la manada salir de su loft._

_-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó receloso al lobo permanentemente gruñón, que le apuntó amenazadoramente con un dedo antes de relajarse._

_-Ya se han ido. Ven. -dijo dirigiéndole hacia su propia habitación, en la que Stiles jamás había entrado._

_-¡Dios bendito! -exclamó el más joven con su cabeza a punto de explotar. Aunque el resto del loft tan sólo tenía una pequeña televisión y un viejo DVD, en el cuarto de Derek había una enorme pantalla de pulgadas con sonido surround, blue ray, y varias consolas. -¿Por qué demonios tienes esto aquí escondido?_

_Stiles se arrodilló delante de la televisión y comenzó a cotillear los videojuegos._

_-Scott está muy competitivo conmigo ahora que somos co-alfas -comenzó Derek -, e Isaac no puede evitar dejarme ganar cuando siente que me está "retando". Es más sencillo fingir que no me interesa jugar con ninguno de ellos. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

_-Vale. -dijo Stiles mirando a Derek sobre su hombro. -¿Y qué pasa conmigo? No intentaré comerme los mandos como Scott, o incluso Isaac. No tengo problema alguno en patearte el culo. -dijo al mayor con una sonrisa._

_-Eso es lo que esperaba que dijeras. -sonrió el lobo asintiendo y empezando a jugar._

_Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya había amanecido y los ojos de Stiles veían borroso por el cansancio._

_-Me tengo que ir a casa a dormir. -gruñó el muchacho._

_-Puedes quedarte aquí. -continuó Derek haciendo restallar los huesos de su espalda con un gruñido. -No querría que tuvieras un accidente de tráfico por conducir cansado._

_-Vale. -dijo Stiles poniéndose de pie. -Voy a por un vaso de agua. ¿Puedo cogerte unos pantalones para dormir?_

_Derek le pasó a Stiles unos pares de pantalones deportivos grises y suaves que a Stiles le quedaban un tanto grandes, pero que serían cómodos para dormir. Se quitó la camiseta que apestaba a palomitas de microondas, quedando sin camiseta._

_-Gracias. -dijo Stiles mientras salía del cuarto de Derek hacia la cocina. El chico tenía que cogerse los pantalones con una mano a través del hall, cuando casi se lleva por delante a Cora, que se quedó mirándole con las cejas alzadas._

_-Buenas. -murmuró Stiles. -No te habremos molestado, ¿no? ¿Con el ruido?_

_-La habitación de Derek está insonorizada. Ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí. -contestó la loba._

_-Bien, bien. -asintió Stiles. -Tu hermano tiene algunos trucos realmente buenos. Nos llevó toda la noche. -continuó el muchacho yendo a por el agua._

-¿No es lo que creo? -gruñó Scott. -¿Pero no me vas a contar, a mí, a tu mejor amigo, lo que es en realidad? Vamos. ¿En serio quieres que me trague esa chorrada? ¿Cuál es el problema? A nadie le importa que esteis junto. De hecho nos alegramos. Los dos os merecéis algo de felicidad, ¿cierto?

Fue entonces cuando Stiles se dio cuenta de que había estado pasando varias tardes a la semana durante meses, jugando a videojuegos con Derek y pasando el rato en su habitación. Habían visto películas romanticonas que ambos se negaban a ver con el resto de la manada para evitar las burlas y las mofas de los demás. Stiles admitía que esto podía ser sospechoso, pero se negaba a creer que Scott creyera de verdad que estaba saliendo con Derek.

-Si estuviéramos juntos, Scott, te lo diría. Yo... ahora que lo pienso, sé lo que parece, pero no estamos saliendo juntos. Lo prometo.

Scott frunció el ceño. El pulso de Stiles se mantuvo tranquilo y rítmico cuando negó la posibilidad de estar saliendo con el lobo. Estaba realmente confundido.

-Pero... no es tan sólo lo que parece. Oléis el uno como el otro y os sentáis juntos en las reuniones de manada. ¡Horneasteis madalenas juntos para el cumpleaños de Lydia! Y Derek siempre te dice de quedar hasta más tarde, o se presenta en tu habitación. ¡Tu cama apesta a él! No hay manera posible de que necesite que "busques tanta información" para él. -Scott le dirigió una mirada de soslayo. -¿Estás seguro de que no estáis juntos? Parece realmente obvio... y los dos estáis tan felices.

-Soy feliz. -dijo Stiles a punto de llorar. -Quiero decir... está bien eso de ser amigos.

Después de que Scott hubiera argumentado su opinión, Stiles tuvo que admitir que parecía realmente que Derek y él estuvieran saliendo juntos, pero _no lo estaban_. Derek no se sentí de ese modo con él, y él tampoco se sentía así.

Podía admitir que Derek estaba bueno, como un bombón. Como un bombón relleno de chocolate con leche y almendras. Y agradable. Y divertido. Y loco por los videojuegos. Y siempre ponía la perfecta cantidad de mantequilla en las palomitas en sus sesiones de película y arrumacos. Oh, mierda.

Vale. Así que tal vez Stiles tuviera un pequeño cuelgue de Derek, pero no era como que los lobos pudieran saber eso a ciencia cierta, ¿no? Después de todo, si su olfato fuera tan jodidamente bueno hasta poder oler emociones, entonces definitivamente podrían decir que entre Derek y él no había habido ningún tipo de intercambio de fluidos corporales.

-Tío, si estuviera acostándome con alguien, tú serías el primero en saberlo. -dijo alzando las manos teatralmente.

Las cejas de Scott se alzaron hasta confundirse con el propio pelo y chasqueó la lengua.

-Bien. Espero que no el primero porque... _eeeeeewwwwwww_ , pero tal vez el tercero. Siempre después de mí y de quien fuera que disfrutara todo esto. -agregó Stiles señalándose por completo con un movimiento de su mano.

-Vale, tío. -suspiró Scott. -Le diré a mi madre que Derek no podrá ir a la cena, pero no serás capaz de esquivarla para siempre.

-Scott... -gruñó su amigo pasándose de nuevo la mano por su rostro.

-Probablmente deberías pensar acerca de llevarte a Derek para un encuentro paterno oficial disfrazado de cena. Y bastante pronto. Mamá me dijo que el sheriff cree que ya te lo has guardado para ti durante bastante tiempo. -el lobo escuchó cómo se aceleraba el pulso a su amigo. -Estará bien, Stiles. Eres mayor de edad ya. No es como que tu padre pudiera arrestarle, ¿no?

Stiles gruñó. Derek iba a flipar cuando se enterara de esto. Sin duda iba a empezar a evitar al mayor. Y eso fue lo que hizo Stiles durante una semana encerrado en su cuarto. Esquivar al lobo.

~

 

Stiles estaba lanzado a lo largo de su cama mirando las sombras de la tarde moverse por su techo cuando escuchó arañar la ventana de su cuarto. Giró rápidamente la cabeza y se encontró con Derek arrastrando las zarpas en el centro del cristal de la ventana. Cuando Derek vio que Stiles lo miraba, movió lentamente la mano.

El humano arrastró los pies y fue a abrir la ventana. Levantó la hoja inferior y retrocedió un paso para que el lobo pudiera pasar. Derek olfateó rápidamente el aire y observó a Stiles de pies a cabeza.

-No hueles como si hubieras estado enfermo. -dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Estoy bien. -suspiró Stiles. -¿Necesitas algo?

-No. Sólo quería ver cómo estabas y asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. -dijo Derek mientras la punta de sus orejas se sonrosaban un poco. -Te has perdido varias noches de videojuegos. Pensé... -retrocedió de nuevo hacia la ventana. -Me alegro de que no estés enfermo. Nos vemos luego, supongo.

Stiles no quería que el lobo se fuera. Realmente quería estar con él y relajarse con el hombre con el que, de algún modo, había empezado una amistad.

-No te vayas. -logró decir, agarrando una de las mangas de la camiseta de Derek. -Estaba pensando en llamarte para ver si querías jugar al Halo. ¿Te quedas?

-Sí. -dijo el lobo. Sus hombros se relajaron y una pequeña sonrisa torció los extremos de sus labios. -Sí, puedo quedarme un rato. -dijo quitándose la chaqueta y lanzándola sobre la cama de Stiles.

El muchacho inició el juego y se unió a Derek en el borde de la cama con los mandos en las manos.

-Me alegro de que vinieras, tenía la necesidad de patearle el culo a alguien... y tu culo es mi preferido.

-Gracias. -dijo Derek conteniendo el aliento, y Stiles pudo escuchar los botones del mando en las manos del lobo. -Tu culo también es mi preferido. -murmuró. -Lo he echado de menos.

-Yo... vale... -Stiles miró fijamente al mayor. -Quiero decir... ¿qué?

Probablemente fuera el momento de hinchar el pecho y decirle a Derek por qué había estado evitándole toda la semana.

-Mira, Derek, lo siento. Sé que te he estado evitando toda esta semana. Es solo que... -el muchacho no podía mirarle a los ojos. -Scott me dijo que su madre quería invitarte a una cena familiar porque pensaba que tú y yo estabamos saliendo.

Stiles pudo escuchar cómo Derek tomaba aire profundamente.

-Lo sé, ¿vale? Y aparentemente mi padre quiere hacer una presentación oficial paterna por esa misma razón, y yo simplemente no quería que te enteraras. -dijo Stiles arriesgándose a mirar a los ojos del moreno.

Derek estaba aún perfectamente sentado y parecía un poco pálido. Debía haber sido incluso más impactante para el lobo de lo que Stiles se había imaginado.

-No querías que yo lo supiera. -dijo Derek en voz baja y queda.

-Sé que fue estúpido intentar mantenerlo como un secreto. -dijo Stiles asintiendo. -Pero es que era muy vergonzoso.

-Vergonzoso. -repitió Derek como si le hubieran golpeado. Dejó caer el mando y se levantó de su asiento. -Dios, Stiles. Si querías romper conmigo, me lo hubieras dicho simplemente. No sabía que estuvieras intentando mantenerlo en secreto o que pensaras que estar conmigo fuera vergonzoso. Lamento **jodidamente tanto** que tus amigos y familia quisieran saber de nuestra relación.

Derek se dirigió rápidamente hacia la ventana cerrada.

-¿Quéeeeeeee? -exclamó Stiles con un ruido agudo.

El lobo levantó airado la hoja de la ventana.

-¡Derek, espera! -dijo Stiles intentando coger el brazo del lobo, que se zafó del agarre.

El mayor estaba colorado y respirando fuerte. Sus colmillos se habían alargado y sus garras apretadas en puños.

-Oh, Dios mío, Derek. Eso no es para nada lo que quería decir. -dijo Stiles con sus pensamientos confundidos rebotando por su cabeza. -Intentaba mantener la invitación a cenar como un secreto porque pensé que te cabrearías. Pensé que no querrías que la gente pensaras que tú estabas saliendo _conmigo_. Era vergonzoso porque entonces te enterarías de lo pilladísimo que estoy contigo, porque... no-sabía-que-estuviéramos-saliendo-juntos.

Stiles se quedó observando sus pies al tiempo que terminaba su confesión. Tenía los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y la cara de rojo ardiente por su humillación.

-No sabías que estábamos saliendo. -dijo Derek, sonando a que no se lo creía, pero se acercó un paso.

-¿Estábamos saliendo? -preguntó Stiles una vez recogió el valor suficiente para preguntar. -Quiero decir: ¿Estamos saliendo?

-Yo creía que así era. -contestó con un bufido.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -exclamó el muchacho agitando su cabeza con sorpresa y clavando su mirada en el mayor. -¡No hemos tenido ningún momento íntimo! ¿Cómo se suponía que lo iba a saber?

Con un incrédulo movimiento de cabeza, Derek se acercó a Stiles y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Hablábamos por el móvil y nos mandábamos mensajes a todas horas; nos dejábamos la ropa el uno al otro; eres el único con el que juego a la consola o veo películas y arrumacos; _tú mismo_ las llamaste "noches de películas y arrumacos". Por el amor de Dios, Stiles, te quedabas la noche en mi cama al menos tres veces a la semana.

-¿Y los momentos íntimos? -susurró el humano. Ahora era el turno de Derek de sentirse avergonzado.

-Pensé que te lo querías tomar con calma, ir lento. Eres más joven que yo... me imaginé que me avisarías cuando tú estuvieras preparado.

-¿Derek?

-¿Sí, Stiles?

-Estoy preparado.

El lobo asintió enérgicamente. El más joven rodeó la cintura de Derek con los brazos, tirando de él hacia su pecho, estiró el cuello y tímidamente presionó sus labios contra los de Derek. Después de unos segundos, se aparto.

-¿Derek?

-¿Sí, Stiles?

-¿Vas a seguir el beso?

Derek asintió y empujó el cuerpo de Stiles hacia él con una mano en su nuca, acercando su boca a la del más joven y lamiendo deseoso sus labios. Stiles gimió suavemente y abrió su boca para permitir el acceso del lobo. Sus lenguas jugaron y se retorcieron, lamiéndose mutuamente hasta que Stiles se apartó, dejando a Derek ahí sin moverse, respirando con fuerza.

-¿Derek?

-¿Sí, Stiles?

-¿Significa esto que yo tendré el control porque harás todo lo que te pida?

-Sí. -asintió el lobo volviendo a ocuparse en los labios del menor.

-¿Y qué opinas acerca de que tu hagas lo que tú quieras hacerme y entonces yo decida si acepto o no? -preguntó después de considerar el mejor modo de hacer la pregunta.

-No deberías decir eso, Stiles. -dijo Derek con los ojos abiertos de par en par. -No sabes las cosas que quiero hacerte.

-Soy un adolescente con ilimitado acceso a internet, así como una imaginación realmente activa. -dijo Stiles con una sonrisa burlona. -Creo que puedo adivinar cuáles son esas cosas que me quieres hacer, pero no se cómo plantearte las cosas que yo quiero hacerte a ti.

El menor empujó al lobo por el pecho, haciéndole retroceder hasta que la parte de atrás de las rodillas chocó con su cama. Siguió empujando hasya que Derek se sentó sobre la cama y recostó su espalda. Stiles trepó por el cuerpo del mayor hasta quedar a horcajadas en las caderas.

Stiles apoyó todo el peso en sus brazos, afincados a ambos lados de los hombros de Derek, y miró el gesto nervioso del lobo.

-Así que íbamos tan lento que ni siquiera era consciente de que estábamos saliendo. No estoy diciendo que debamos saltar directamente al sexo, pero no tengo duda en cuanto a superar la fase "glacial".

-Suena bien. –dijo Derek encajando a la perfección sus caderas entre las de Stiles, haciendo que ambos se rozaran. Tomó la cabeza del muchacho y lo besó sin detener el roce.

Stiles gimió y se alzó buscando más contacto con el mayor. No sabía qué hacer con sus manos, intentó entrelazar los dedos en el pelo de Derek, acariciar sus perfectos pectorales y abdominales y agarrarse a sus hombros, buscando estabilidad… todo al mismo tiempo.

El lobo parecía limitarse a sostener su rostro, besándole, acariciando el pelo de Stiles, y le tomó por sorpresa cuando sintió las manos de Derek se deslizaron hacia abajo, hasta agarrar su trasero por dentro de los pantalones vaqueros y ambos gimieron juntos cuando el lobo utilizó su agarre para hacer completamente inevitable el roce entre las evidentes erecciones de los dos.

Tal vez si Stiles hubiera estado sobre aviso, no se hubiera corrido dentro de sus pantalones, gesticulando un “oh” con sus labios y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Derek mientras acariciaba de nuevo el pelo del muchacho y la espalda, entre los omóplatos, después de haber notado el clímax del más joven, y volvió a dejar pequeños besos por todo su rostro y cuello.

-Sí. –dijo Stiles sonrojándose aún más de lo que ya estaba. –Dios, Derek… lo siento. Puedo… ya sabes… ¿Puedo _hacer_ algo por ti?

-No tienes por qué. –contestó con una sonrisa Derek.

-Quiero hacerlo. ¿Puedo? –preguntó el más joven acercándose a la cinturilla del pantalón de Derek y poniendo las manos sobre él.

-Sí. –contestó Derek con la boca seca.

Intentó relajarse sobre las mantas, mientras Stiles desabrochaba el botón de sus pantalones y bajaba la cremallera. El lobo estaba perdiendo tanto su control que clavó las garras en las sábanas y se permitió dejar que los colmillos doblaran su tamaño. Stiles liberó el pene de los apretados vaqueros del mayor, lamió sus labios y miró hacia el rostro de Derek.

-Yo… esto… puede que no sea demasiado bueno, así que sé paciente, ¿vale?

-Meses. –murmuró el lobo respirando entrecortadamente mientras Stiles lamía tímidamente la longitud de Derek, rodó la lengua y preguntó.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me quieres decir con “meses”?

-He sido paciente durante meses. –gimió Derek y sus caderas se alzando buscando a Stiles, fuera de control. –Puedo seguir siendo paciente durante unos pocos minutos más… pero… oh Dios, Stiles… ¡Tu boca!

El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa y continuó dejando pequeñas lamidas más típicas de un gato, en la punta del pene de Derek. Apoyó su peso en los codos, dejando las manos libres para así poder masturbar a Derek con una mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba con suavidad los testículos al mismo tiempo lamía por completo el pene del mayor, introduciéndolo en su boca tanto como le era posible.

-¡JODER! Stiles, voy a… -el lobo intento avisar a Stiles de que estaba a punto de correrse. Enarcó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando _aulló_ , literalmente.

Siles nunca se había sentido tan orgullos consigo mismo. El semen de Derek le había hecho atragantarse y toser, dejando caer algo del líquido viscoso sobre los abdominales del lobo, pero incluso su propio semen se comenzaba a secar dentro de sus pantalones, haciéndole sentir casi tan mal como suena. Por no olvidar que Derek había rasgado en largos jirones las sábanas de su cama, que era sus preferidas, suaves, grises y calentitas.

Pero el modo en el que Derek le estaba mirando… nunca antes había visto su rostro tan relajado y feliz. Le sonreía y sus ojos entre abiertos brillaban como nunca mientras acariciaba el pelo de Stiles, con su respiración calmándose al mismo tiempo que el sonrojo por el reciente orgasmo desaparecía poco a poco.

Derek tiró de Stiles hasta que este decidió gatear hasta tumbarse a su lado en la cama. Derek le besó en la mejilla

-Gracias. –murmuró el lobo.

Los dos se quedaron mirando los ojos del otro, cuando unos nudillos tocaron a la puerta cerrada de la habitación, junto con la voz del sheriff.

-¿Stiles? Sobreentiendo que Derek se queda a cenar, pediré pizza con cualquier cosa que se me antoje y extra de queso.

-Vale, papá. –gruñó Stiles. ¡Pero sólo hoy! ¡Lo digo en serio! –gritó como respuesta, antes de girar lo suficiente la cabeza para mirar a Derek. –Se me olvidó que mi padre estaba en casa. –dijo sonriendo al ver la expresión de puro pánico en la cara del lobo. –No seas un lobo amargado. Ahora que sé que estamos saliendo juntos, te protegeré del gran sheriff feroz.

**Author's Note:**

> Repito que esta no es una historia original mía, pero espero que os haya gustado.  
> ¡¡No os olvidéis de comentar con vuestras impresiones (o aquí o en su original)!!  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
